The Road Trip
by TotallyJorixoXo
Summary: This starts from the end of season six when Lucas and Peyton drive off with little Sawyer Scott, it's my version of what I think would have happened during season 7 on wards if it had centered on Lucas and Peyton.
1. Why they left

**I just started watching One Tree Hill again but last time I watched it from Season 7 till the end and never really caught the beginning but now I have and I have got to say I love Peyton and Lucas and I just wanted to capture their love in this story, I hope I did that but if I didn't I'm sorry. I'm picking up from where they left at the end of season 6 and I'm going to try and capture what I think would have been happening if the show had been focusing on them when season 7 and so on was on...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill does not belong to me and it never will that's just a dream I'll have to keep dreaming...**

* * *

Chapter One:

"I love you Peyton Scott!" Lucas smiled as he kissed her on the cheek, Peyton's smile transformed her face every time she smiled and that was one of the reasons Lucas loved her. He had never been so sure of anything in his life, the day that he decided to propose to her (The second time)

"And I love you Lucas Scott and so does our little girl! Don't you Sawyer?" Peyton beamed, turning around to the backseat of the 'Comet'. She picked up little baby Sawyer and held her tight and she realized that she couldn't be happier than she was right now with her loving husband and beautiful daughter. She truly had everything she'd ever wanted; A family.

"You are in for a treat, Sawyer. Your mom here is gonna be the best mom who ever lived… except my mom of course" He chirped, giving Peyton a wink.

Peyton smiled once more and held the baby she almost never knew close.  
"We should join your mom" Peyton suggested, they had currently parked the Comet by the lake where they first spoke and where they eventually got married. Lucas took Sawyer and hugged her.

"Do you think we should? Go see your aunt Lily and your Grandma?" Lucas asked the little baby, she just smiled and seemed to nod although they weren't sure babies nodded or smiled at her only a few weeks old age.

"You know, I think that's a yes right there, Peyton!" Lucas chuckled, Peyton felt tears of joy.

"Let's go spend our life together… We'll come back to Tree Hill some day!" Peyton promised taking little Sawyer and putting her back in the car seat.

"Hey Peyton" Lucas said as he started to drive away. Peyton looked at him and smiled that beautiful smile once more.

"I'm glad we had our baby, I'm glad we have each other. I love you and I'm glad you're here right now, I was so worried before" Lucas admitted, nearly crying.

"I know Lucas, I know and I was so scared for you and for Sawyer. The thought of Sawyer never knowing me frightened me so much and it scared me to think that I wouldn't be around for her and for you, that I'd never be able to kiss you or hold you ever again." Peyton cried. "But I made it, we made it and looking at this beautiful life we created together I know it was worth it. Every second of our story was special and worth it and I don't regret anything!" She added.

"I know, hey just think eighth grade me is still madly in love with you and doesn't know that you'll be the one! Crazy right?" Lucas laughed.

"It is crazy! It's crazy to think that we ever spent time apart" Peyton added, still a little shocked by it. Lucas nodded.

"So the cure?" Lucas suggested, gesturing to the car radio. Peyton smiled and shook her head.

"You don't like the Cure... Apparently" She laughed. Lucas shrugged and smiled at his beautiful wife.

"I still can't believe you're my wife and we have a beautiful baby girl!" Lucas said, his eyes wide in shock.

"Well believe it baby because it's true and I'm never going away, We're never going away" Peyton assured him. "What I said in High School; "People always Leave" scratch that... "Sometimes they come back" I mean look at Haley and Nathan, Brooke and she better be with Julian by now! and of course us!" Peyton smiled, remembering their life and their friends.

"I'm going to miss them... but I think we need this" Lucas said, thinking back to the way he'd almost lost the love of his life and his baby all in one night and he felt truly lucky that they weren't yet with Keith. "We need to get away for a while, get away from the drama and be happy give Sawyer the best Head start in life" Lucas added happily, Peyton turned in her seat to look at their girl.

"Awe, look baby our baby's sleeping" Peyton beamed. "I just want to pick her up and hold her close forever"

"I know, and keep her young forever... they grow up way too fast. My mom's always complaining about me growing up!" Lucas laughed, Peyton smiled.

"On the way to meet your mom, do you think we can go see my dad... He hasn't met our little Sawyer yet!" Peyton asked.

"Of course anything for my girls" Lucas replied, turning the car in the direction of Charlotte which was where he was right now.

* * *

**It's short for now but if I feel it's good enough I'm going to continue it and hopefully you all like it? Please review **


	2. Larry

**A/N: Wow, I'm glad you liked it so far, I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter. I don't know any facts about where Lily, Andy and Karen are in any of the episodes so I'm going to make it up and because at the end of season six Jamie is five I guess Lily is too. Also As I'm writing this I'm re-watching from season 7 so when it reaches to that first episode I'll try to mention things that they might have heard from the characters still in Tree-Hill.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. **

* * *

Chapter Two: Larry

"Well what a surprise! Larry exclaimed as he held the door open for his adopted daughter, son in law and newest addition to the family his granddaughter little Sawyer Scott. Peyton ran in for a hug and Larry squeezed her tight.

"I've missed you Peyton, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding" He added, Peyton and Lucas walked in the house, Lucas happily carrying their baby in her car seat.

"That's okay, Dad. I know you were busy with work and that… I'm used to it anyway" Peyton told him, feeling a bit guilty for saying that part out loud.

"I'm sorry, Peyton. You shouldn't be used to it; I haven't been the best of fathers. Have I?" He asked, feeling bad for the times when he was away.

"Awe, Dad you were the best dad! I'm glad you were my dad!" Peyton assured him. "So, wanna meet Sawyer?" Peyton asked, happily. She was already so proud of her little girl and she couldn't even roll over yet!

"Of course!" Larry said happily, Lucas set the car seat on the floor next to Larry's leather sofa and crouched down to unstrap the bundle of joy. He carefully picked her up, supporting her head as he did and handed his daughter to his father in law.

"We just know she is going to love her grandfather!" Lucas said, knowing what a funny and down-to-earth man Peyton's father is. Despite his being away a lot he made up for it for raising such a sweet, kind-hearted daughter… well some of the time. The truth was Lucas loved the good and the bad about Peyton. She was honest, down-to-earth, funny, sassy and beautiful.

"And I am going to love her" Larry smiled, he was talking to Sawyer now making baby noises and rocking her gently in his arms before she fell asleep again. Larry handed Sawyer to her mother who then carefully placed her back in the car seat trying not to wake up in the process.

"So other than bringing my granddaughter for a visit, why are you here?" Larry wondered. Peyton sat down.

"I just missed you" She admitted, Lucas sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. Larry smiled.

"Well is great to see you all, want a drink?" Larry offered walking towards his kitchen.

"Sure, Coffee please" Peyton asked.

"Same for me please, Larry" Lucas said.

* * *

"Peyton Elizabeth Scott! You should have told me!" Larry quietly shouted, trying not to wake up Sawyer. Peyton looked at her feet then back to Lucas. They had just told him about her condition during pregnancy. "Lucas, you should have told me too!" he added, looking at Lucas.

"Don't take it out on him dad, I was so determined to have this baby and I wouldn't have let anyone get in the way of it but hey! It payed off right?" Peyton defended herself, looking in the direction of the still sleeping baby. Larry softened as he looked at this beautiful baby, then nodded.

"Well she is really cute but next time you're in danger of something like that, please give your dad a call. I do like to know these things!" Larry sighed. Peyton smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Dad. I will" She promised, Lucas held her hand and squeezed it tight for support.

"So, anyway thats one of the reasons we decided to leave Tree Hill, because all the bad memories were getting in the way of us living a happy life but now we're going to join Karen, Andy and Lily to travel the world." Lucas continued what the conversation was supposed to be about.

"Yeah, after everything I realized life's too short to stay in the same place" Peyton explained.

"Well I'm grateful you decided to stop by on your way!" Larry said, picking up the now empty mugs and bringing them to the dishwasher. Peyton smiled.

"So where are _you _off to next dad?" Peyton asked.

"Actually, I don't know yet I should find out in a couple of days. Where are you meeting Karen?" He asked.

"We're driving to the airport today and meeting her there. Lily's with Andy in London at the moment." Lucas explained.

"When are you heading out? Any chance I can have a day with Sawyer you and my daughter?" He asked.

"Sure, dad" Peyton said, Sawyer chose that moment to wake up and start crying. Peyton stood up to get her and got her baby bag filled with all the baby essentials.

"I think she needs feeding, I'll go in the bedroom to feed her" She said.

"Okay, it's on your left" Larry directed her.

* * *

Sawyer had been fed changed and was happily snuggling into her grandfathers arms as Peyton offered to make dinner for everyone and Lucas offered to help.

"She loves him so much, It's sad we have to leave tomorrow" Peyton sighed, looking longingly at her father and daughter. Lucas hugged her and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Don't worry, Mrs Scott! I'm sure we'll come visit again" He assured her, Peyton sunk into the hug.

"I know, wow I love being called that! Mrs Scott! Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Peyton smiled, then gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, it does" Lucas agreed.

"Do you remember our cookie fight?" Peyton asked, suddenly as she came out of the embrace.

"Why, yes!" Lucas laughed.

"Wanna mash potato fight?" She suggested picking up the bowl of mash she'd been preparing before Lucas distracted her with a hug. Lucas smirked and shook his head.

"I think your dad might not like that! We'll do it later!" Lucas promised, Peyton smiled. She started preparing it again and decided to throw mash at him anyway.

"Oh it is on, Mrs Scott!" He warned, taking the lid to the saucepan i was in. They hadn't been able to find a big enough bowl. He threw what little of mash he had on it at Peyton who squealed in delight. Larry looked up at his daughter and son in law and laughed in amusement.

* * *

**Well, I hope I did okay. Let me know with a review!**


	3. Missing you

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, hopefully there are still people interested in this story. I'm really pleased with the turn out of this chapter and hopefully you are so if you're reading and you like it let me know with a review. Also if you have any suggestions those are always welcome. Please read and review. Thanks for those of you who reviewed on the first two chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

* * *

Chapter Three: Missing you

Peyton turned to Lucas Scott and smiled uncontrollably at him as she remembered (not that she'd forgotten) that he was her husband; she smiled as she watched him silently working on his lap-top. He'd thought of a few ideas for his next book and wanted to get them down on paper.

"What?" Lucas asked, putting away laptop and turning to his wife. Peyton smiled even bigger and looked at their baby who was sleeping in the travel crib at the end of the bed.

"Nothing, I'm just happy Luke!" Peyton admitted, her eyes lit up when she smiled like that and it was hard to see the pain in her eyes that had been there before. It was no secret that Peyton had been through a lot and so Lucas was just happy that he could make her feel this way.

"I'm glad, Peyton! You know we are going to be so happy together. I think I always knew" Lucas said, he placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Me too, I'm glad we left tree hill… okay… I miss Brooke already and Haley and Nathan and everyone but… I think we need this Lucas" Peyton said. Lucas nodded and kissed her again.

"I love you, Peyton Scott" Lucas stated as he put his arm around her and pulled her in tight for a hug. Peyton smiled.

"I love you too Lucas" She said, leaning in to his chest. They stayed like that for a while just holding each other.

"Luke?" Peyton said, suddenly pulling away and looking into his eyes. He kissed her forehead.

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing? Leaving Tree Hill?" She asked. Luke furrowed his eyebrows. Hadn't they just had this conversation?

"Well, yeah… I know we'll be leaving behind some amazing people like you said but we'll stay in touch… we'll visit. We'll figure it out, Peyton. I promise" Lucas said, trying his best at being reassuring. Peyton nodded.

The sound of Sawyer crying prevented the conversation from going any further and Peyton went to take care of their baby. Lucas gently pushed Peyton back on the bed.

"I'll get her, Peyton" Lucas said, he stood up and picked up their daughter.

* * *

"Well you two take care of yourselves and my grand-daughter!" Larry said, as they'd got back in the comet.

"We will dad, I love you" Peyton said, as she gave him a long hug. She was already sad about leaving her father.

"I love you too, Peyton. Tell Karen I said hi" Larry said, turning towards Lucas when he mentioned Karen. Lucas smirked.

"Will do" He said before starting the engine. "Bye Larry" He added before driving off towards where they were meeting Karen in New-York.

* * *

Eight hours later they arrived in New-York where they were meeting Karen at the docks. Andy's boat was anchored closest to the car-park and Karen along with Lily were already running towards them.

"Thanks for letting us join you mom" Lucas said, as he handed Sawyer to his mother. It was almost on impulse.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to travel the world with my son, his wife and my granddaughter! It's good to see you all, Lily's been looking forward to seeing her little niece, haven't you?" Karen said, turning to Lily. She was so sweet and seemed a little shy.

"Hey kiddo, I missed you!" Lucas said picking up his little sister and spinning her around. It amazed him how light she still was.

"Where's Andy?" Peyton asked, looking around for Karen's boyfriend. Karen smiled.

"He's on the boat, come on we've got to set sail soon." Karen said. They managed to get the comet on the boat as it had room for a car on it.

"Oh, yeah. Larry said Hi" Lucas remembered, as they'd finally got settle on the boat. Karen smiled.

"How is your father these days?" She asked, Peyton. Peyton smiled.

"He's good, he still works at sea but he seems happy" Peyton said. Karen nodded. At that moment Andy came back with Lily, they'd gone to put Sawyer to sleep.

"She's asleep downstairs, the baby monitors all set up" Andy told them as he handed them the baby monitor.

"Thanks Andy" Peyton and Lucas said at the same time.

"You're welcome, I'm going to set sail soon" He told them as he walked towards the boats steering wheel. Peyton's phone started ringing and she was happy to see it was Brooke.

"B. Davis" Peyton greeted her best friend as she answered the phone.

"Hey, P. Scott!" Brooke greeted her back.

"Hey, It's good to hear from you. We were going to call soon. I promise" Peyton told her, she heard a slight chuckle from brooke's end.

"Yeah, I bet you were" Brooke said. "I wanted to talk to you because I know how hard it can be to keep in touch and I wanted you to know I miss you!" Brooke said. Peyton couldn't help but smile but then soon after she felt like crying.

"You too Brooke, oh god now you've gone and made me cry" Peyton said as tears began to fall.

"Sorry, Peyton. How's baby Sawyer?" Brooke wandered, Peyton smiled whilst still wiping tears from her hazel eyes.

"She's sleeping at the moment but she's been getting a lot of attention from Karen and my dad earlier on" Peyton said.

"that's great, you saw Larry?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, right after we left Tree Hill a few days ago. We'll visit soon, Brooke... I promise... well as soon as possible" Peyton said, Lucas walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"You better, P. Scott because I'll hold you to that!" Brooke promised. Peyton smiled.

"We will, hey do you wanna speak to Lucas?" She wandered.

"Sure, put him on" Brooke agreed. Peyton handed Lucas the phone.

"Hey Brooke, how are things back in Tree Hill?" Lucas wandered.

"They're great Luke, we're all doing fine. We miss you though but we're all happy that you and Peyton get this fresh start. You deserve it!" Brooke said.

"Thanks Brooke, will you look after Haley, Nathan and Jamie for me?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, of course" Brooke agreed. "You'd better look after my best friend and your baby!" she added.

"Always!" Lucas said, smiling.

"Anyways, I've gotta go now Victoria just stormed in. Tell Peyton I said bye and I miss her and tell Karen I said hi" Brooke said.

"Yeah, will do. Bye Brooke" Lucas said. Brooke hung up and he handed Peyton's phone back to her.


	4. Lily's Birthday part 1

**A/N: This idea came to mind as I was watching the first episode of Season 7 of one Tree Hill and since Jamie's birthday is also Lily's birthday I thought it would be nice to have a story about what they all do to celebrate Lily's birthday. Sorry if I got any details wrong e.g: sawyers age I just thought that was how old she'd be. Anyways I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill**

* * *

Chapter four: Lily's Birthday part 1

"Did you send it?" Peyton asked as Lucas returned back to the boat. It had been two months since Peyton and Lucas had arrived in New York and since then they had visited London, as Peyton and Lucas had been curious about Nathan and Haley's obsession with rain. They were now in Paris for Lily's birthday as she had begged to have her birthday in Disney Land. Lucas nodded and greeted his wife with a passionate kiss, holding her waist he tipped her and span her around. Peyton smiled uncontrollably.

"Yeah, Jamie's going to love it!" Lucas replied, referring to the basketball Keith had given him at Jamie's age and d now passed down to Jamie.

"Of course he is! He loves anything from his Uncle Lucas!" Peyton beamed, they walked hand in hand to the inside part of the boat where Karen, Andy, Lily and Sawyer all were. Sawyer was growing fast and had already started teething at only five months old. It was hard but Peyton loved every moment they shared with their daughter.

"You're back!" Lily chirped, jumping up from her seat and rushing to hug her big brother. She pulled away and started jumping up and down in joy. "Yay!, now we can go to Disney Land!" She shouted excitedly, her brown eyes alight with joy.

"Calm down lily-bear. We'll get there soon enough" Lucas smiled.

"We're leaving in an hour so why don't you go get ready" Karen added, giving lily a kiss on the cheek. Lily nodded and skipped off to where her room in the boat was. The boat had four bedrooms, at the moment Sawyer still shared Lucas and Peyton's room but they were going to move her soon. The boat also had a living room and kitchen combined and two bathrooms. Sometimes they stayed on the boat and other times they stayed in Hotels.

"I'm going to get changed, Brooke sent me this really awesome dress and I haven't had a chance to try it on yet" Peyton said giving Lucas one last kiss before she exited to their room.

"Did you get Lily's present?" Karen asked her son excited, she'd sent him to get Lily a charm bracelet from a store called; Mitabaya. It had a charm of the Eiffel tower and a circle with her name engraved on it; "To Lily, Happy Birthday Love Mom". Karen had pre-ordered it last month and she was sure Lily would love it!

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot" Lucas said handing his mother a small pink Jewry box that was tied together with a purple ribbon. Karen took the box and smiled.

"Thanks Luke, She's going to be so pleased when she sees it!" Karen said happily, knowing her daughter really well.

"Just wait until you see my gift, that's going to blow her away!" Andy boasted happily, Karen laughed.

"I'm curious Andy, what did you get my little sister?" Lucas asked, Andy had been very secretive about this for months. He tapped his nose and smiled.

"That's for me to know and you all to find out!" Andy said happily, he walked out of the room and went to his and Karen's room to get ready.

"Has he told you?" Lucas asked, Karen hopefully. Karen shook her head.

"No, I've tried getting it out of him but he won't budge" Karen replied, Lucas sighed.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see, is Lily's cake ready?" Lucas wandered; Karen and Peyton had made Lily's seventh birthday cake together. It was shaped like a lily which had taken them hours to finally complete and covered in pink frosting with the words "Happy seventh birthday, lily!" written on it. Karen nodded.

"Yeah, it's in a box and ready in Sawyer's push chair." Karen explained pointing to a well hidden cake box, the cake was supposed to be a surprise for Lily. They were going to ask the waiters at the restaurant to bring it out when they had dinner later. All they needed to do was drop it off without Lily noticing.

"Okay, Well I'm going to take Miss Sawyer here and I'll meet you all outside in twenty minutes" Lucas said picking up his daughter, who was playing with the toys on her pushchair and smiling at the colors and sounds around her.

"Okay" Karen said, smiling at her son he was becoming the great father that he always knew he could be.

* * *

Lucas walked into his and Peyton's room to find her in a beautiful day dress, it was green and complimented her eyes and looked perfect with the black cardigan she was wearing. she wore black converse and Lucas couldn't help but gape at his beautiful wife. Her hair was down and as curly as it had been in high school and he wandered how she'd managed to look that good in the short time she'd been in here.

"You... you look amazing, Peyton!" Lucas complimented her, she smiled and walked towards him to give him a kiss on the cheek she took Sawyer from him and bounced her up and down.

"Well you'd better get ready too, so I can say the same about you!" Peyton teased, she poked a tongue out at Lucas and he smiled as he realized that this was his life now and he was loving every second of it.

"Awe, don't I look amazing already?" He said, feigning sadness.

"Well of course you do but it's Disney land Lucas, you need to be dressed up!" Peyton said, laughing at her own joke. Lucas smirked as he searched for the "Perfect" shirt to where along with his dark blue jeans.

"And as for you Sawyer, you look really gorgeous in that blue dress, Brooke sent you. Absolutely beautiful like a princess. Yes you do, yes you do!" Peyton said, tickling her daughter who laughed at her mother.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short but I'll try to update the second part of lily's birthday between this week and next. Please leave your thoughts and suggestions in a review as that will really help me to know if I'm doing any good with this story. I always love to hear from you and I hope that you do take the time to review thanks for those of you who have followed and Favorited this story so far and those of you who reviewed on the last chapter. Let me know if there is anything specific you'd like to see happen in this story and also what do you think Andy's surprise is? I'd love to hear your guesses. **


End file.
